


Flirting with danger

by Thatoneassassin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneassassin/pseuds/Thatoneassassin
Summary: Hanzo gets jealous, the dragons get philosophical, and Jesse gets laid





	Flirting with danger

Hanzo glared at Olivia, his brows pushing together in a scowl. “Stay away from my husband.”  
“Don’t worry, amiga.” The hacker laughed, tracing a finger down Hanzo’s tattooed arm. “I’m like this with everyone…” She ran the finger back up his arm, then across his collarbone. Hanzo’s stomach tensed. He snatched at her hand, clutching it in his own and shivering. He tried to ignore the twist in his chest.   
“You’re gay, right?”  
“...Yes.”  
\---  
Jesse jogged down the hall, Olivia piggybacking. He turned a corner and stopped cold, losing his grip on the girl’s legs.   
Hanzo stood stiff in the corridor, staring. He turned and walked away, trying desperately not to run.   
Jesse heard his footsteps quicken as he disappeared.  
Sombra slipped off Jesse’s back. “Things alright with you?”  
\---  
That night, Hanzo tried to sleep in his meditation room with the dragons. Udon wrapped around Hanzo’s waist, his forelimbs resting on Hanzo’s shoulder and his head floating just off to the right of Hanzo’s head. Miso draped around Hanzo’s shoulders, her tail wrapping around Udon’s midsection and her head facing Hanzo and Udon from the front.   
“I am not good enough.”  
Udon nuzzled into Hanzo’s shoulder.  
“I do not deserve him. I do not deserve anything from him.”  
Miso reared up, her teeth glinting in the dim light.   
“I have not done anything to earn his affection.”   
Miso’s voice was soft, and she leaned forward to touch her nose to Hanzo’s forehead.   
Udon slithered up to twine his body around Miso’s, the two dragons joining into a coil of cobalt and azure.   
\---  
Jesse couldn’t sleep either. He paced back and forth in the bedroom, thinking aloud.  
“You fool, McCree. Why did you think he wouldn’t be jealous? God, he’s gonna hate me. He’s gonna be so mad. He’s gonna leave.”  
He went to the bed, sitting down on Hanzo’s usual side. His right hand gripped the covers, twisting them tight.  
“He hates me. He don’t understand.”  
A knock came at the door. Jesse released the bedsheets and went to slide it open.  
Sombra leaned in the corridor, one hand stabilizing herself on the doorframe. In Spanish she said, "You look like shit, McCree."  
"Thanks for statin’ the obvious, d--" Jesse almost finished the sentence, catching himself before “darlin’” could cross his lips.  
"You’re both idiots."  
"I can’t flirt with you anymore."  
"Oh, puh-lease. Like that’s gonna stop me."  
"Sombra."  
"Shit, this is serious, innit."  
"He’s gonna leave me, Liv."  
"He’s not. He cares about you too much."  
"Not anymore."  
"I don’t believe that. Go talk to him. If you don’t, I will."  
\---

“I know not what you mean.” Hanzo got up from the floor, spilling Miso and Udon onto the mats. He went to a cupboard and pulled the bottle of sake from its depths.  
Miso laid on the floor, rolling onto her back to enjoy the warmth of the floors seeping through her scales.  
“No.” Hanzo took a swig.  
Udon rubbed his head on Miso’s belly. Hanzo squirmed.   
“No.” Another swig.  
Udon’s tongue flicked out, sliding up Miso’s belly to under her chin. The azure dragon shuddered, her tail flicking to wrap around Udon’s.   
Hanzo’s fingers twitched at the sensation, tightening into a fist.  
“Do not do this.”  
Miso giggled.   
Hanzo could feel every scale brush against his skin as the two wound themselves together, though neither touched him throughout. They all felt the build of energy rising, and as Hanzo’s toes curled the dragons broke apart. He whimpered.  
“You monsters. I hate you.” Hanzo grabbed and drained the last of the sake.  
Miso batted her eyelashes at the man, now slid down the side of the cupboard. _  
\---  
Sombra turned off her monitors and leaned back in her chair, a huge smirk on her face. Her free hand closed Jesse’s mouth.   
“You’ll catch flies.”  
“The hell was that?”  
“Talk to him. And then maybe fuck him.”  
“Liv-”  
“Definitely fuck him.” Sombra gestured, and disappeared, the translocator trail heading through the wall to Hanzo’s room.  
Hanzo came through the door slightly off-balance, face flushed, and tripped over the bed into Jesse’s arms.  
“Touch me, cow-man.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“So?”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
“I don’t care.” Hanzo ran his hands down Jesse’s chest.  
“Darlin… I get that you’re… hhh… jealous… but I’m here for… fuck, Hanzo… you… and-I’m-not-interested-in-Olivia-as-a-lover… holy fuck, Hanzo… darlin you’re makin’ this very difficult.”  
“Then stop talking.” Hanzo had got Jesse’s shirt unbuttoned and his belt off. Miso and Udon had removed the cowboy’s boots and socks and were wrapped around his calves, working their way up his pant legs.  
“You’re okay with this though? Me an’ Olivia?”  
“For now I will not protest.”  
“That’s good to hear, sweetie.” Sombra reappeared, grabbed two fistfuls of Hanzo’s ass, squeezed and translocated away. Hanzo collapsed into Jesse’s waiting arms._


End file.
